Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ EstαdσsUnιdσsxInglαtєяяα 2
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: A veces suelen ser como el agua y el aceite, pero son prácticamente iguales. De tal palo, tal astilla. "¡¿Cómo que estoy gordo!" "Solo mírate. Cuando lo hacemos y estas sobre mí, siento como si me aplastaras."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no ser mío.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur.

**Datos: **Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de Abril, Día de San Jorge) y Estados Unidos es Cáncer (4 de Julio)

**Anni:** Doy mil disculpas por el retraso del segundo horóscopo del USAxUK. Había mencionado que traería sorpresas, pues verán, tenía pensado usar las tres actas de unión para los signos de Arthur, el cual serían 3 horóscopos, pero…no pude seguir haciéndolos ya que eran demasiado para mí y mucho que pensar, además el signo Tauro fue el único que se asemejaba a la personalidad de Arthur. En el caso de Alfred de elegir distintas frases del mismo signo, me fue muy complicado. En resumen quise hacer uno solo, le di todo mi esfuerzo, es más largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste como quedó, y me vuelvo a disculpar. Disfruten ^^

* * *

.

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ EstαdσsUnιdσsxInglαtєяяα…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Tauro~·]**

Son estables y conservadores, y seguirán de forma leal a un líder en el que tienen confianza.

"_¿Me quieres?"_

"_Sí, te quiero."_

"_¿Confías en el héroe?"_

"_Claro que sí, aunque depende de las situaciones."_

"_¿Cómo que situaciones?"_

"_En tus tonterías infantiles."_

"_Ah…y…pero si un día me atentaran nuevamente, ¿me ayudarías?"_

"_Sabes que sí. ¿Y si fuera en el caso contrario?"_

"_¡Iría a salvarte! Porque te quiero."_

"…_gracias."_

"_¿Abrazo?"_

"_Bueno."_

"_¿Quieres ir a ayudarme con mis nuevas ideas?"_

"_Olvídalo, no escucharé tus estupideces."_

**X**

Les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música.

_Dejó de leer su libro. Se puso de pie. Vio la hora y llamó a Alfred para salir._

"_Pero… ¿es necesario que yo vaya?"_

"_Tú prometiste acompañarme."_

"_Pero a mí me gusta el Break Dance y el Hip Hop, yeah."_

"_No me interesa. Te lo dije, y me prometiste acompañarme al recital de Black Sabbath."_

"_¡Es que a mí no me gusta!"_

"_¡No me interesa, aceptaste acompañarme y tenemos dos entradas! ¡Coge tu chaqueta y nos vamos!"_

"_Te vas a emborrachar."_

"_Esta vez me controlaré."_

_En el recital:_

"_Ugh…hip…"―Arthur estaba ebrio, y el pobre de Alfred lo mantenía de pie en medio de toda la multitud._

**X**

Disfrutan con tiempo para reflexionar y les encanta sentirse atraído hacía alguien.

"_¿En qué piensas? Has estado callado. Te invité a pasar el aire libre."_

"_Estaba pensado…"_

"_¿En qué? Dímelo, dímelo, Arthur."_

"_En todo este tiempo, te quiero demasiado."_

"_Ah. Era eso."_

"_¿Eh? No… ¿no te agrada que te quiera?"_

"_¡Claro que sí! Pero…, no, nada. ¿Por qué no te recuestas en mis piernas y te acarició el cabello?" __―preguntó, y el inglés sonrió. Se recostó en las piernas del menor._

**X**

Respeta sus creencias religiosas si las tuviera y te hicieras partícipe de ellas.

"_No. Entiende, estas cosas no se comen."__ ―Arthur le hablaba a la nada._

"_¿Con quién hablas?" _

"_Si te lo digo, no lo creerás."_

"_Lo creeré. Vamos, dímelo."_

"_Con…con unas hadas."_

"_¿Así? Me gustaría que le dijeras que se porten bien, y te cuiden cuando yo no me encuentre a tu lado para protegerte." ―le sonrió._

**X**

Si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que es mejor estar lejos de su camino.

"_Y mon amour Arthur, se dejó llevar por mis besos."_

"_¡No es cierto! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!"_

"_Lo estás reconociendo."_

"_¿Hermano, no vas hacer nada?" ―le preguntó Canadá observando que se vendría una gran guerra._

"_Uhm. No. Su enojo se le pasa solo, aunque hay veces que debo darle cariño… ¿Quién eres?" _

"_Soy tu hermano, Canadá."_

"_¡Oh, Matt! ¿Cómo has estado?"_

"_Bien, gracias."_

"_¡No me toques, wine bastard! ¡Todos ustedes, dejen de reírse!"_

"_Pues hombre, creí que solo eran rumores. ¿Verdad mi Lovino?"_

"_Y luego le di *censurado*."_

"_¡Cierra la boca Francia! ¡Te detesto y no sabes cuánto! ¡Al diablo con todo, yo me voy!" ―Arthur bastante furioso salió de la sala― "¡ Córrete imbécil!" ―gritó, al parecer chocó con alguien._

"_¡Oye, ten cuidado! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, votaste todos mis papales con las 102 razones para que Prusia vuelva a existir!" ―había chocado con Gilbert._

"_Mejor voy a calmarlo." ―y Alfred corrió a hacia su novio a relajarles los nervios._

**X**

Los hombres homosexuales de este signo son demasiados complicados para tomar decisiones y actitudes revolucionarias.

"_Al-Alfred, espera, detente ¿qué crees que haces?"_

"_Te quiero Arthur. No puedo más, quiero hacerte mío, solo mío."_

"_Es-Espera, debes estar confundido…"_

"_No lo estoy. Te amo, traté de controlarme, pero no puedo. Sé que tú también me quieres y quieres hacerlo conmigo."_

"_No…yo…Yo te quiero como mi pequeño Alfred, mi pequeño. No puedo…"_

"_Inglaterra…no te engañes…"_

"_Alfred…"_

"_Iré despacio, si no quieres seguir me detienes, ¿okay?_

"…_Ve despacio."_

**X**

Él presentará su amante a la sociedad como un buen amigo y tratará de tomar el control de la situación para mantener a otros sin descubrir la verdad, pero siempre suele ser muy cariñoso con su amante.

"_Dinos la verdad mon amour L'Angleterre. ¿Sucede algo o no con mon petit Alfred?"_

"_Dije que no."_

"_Keseseseses. Sí claro. Los hemos visto muy juntos últimamente."_

"_Muy juntos" __―río Francia―. "Rusia concuerda conmigo. Entre ustedes hay algo que una simple amistad de padre e hijo."_

"_¡Suficiente! ¡¿Cómo mierda se les ocurre que en entre él y yo haya algo? ¡Alfred es como mi hermano pequeño, por todos los cielos! ¡No hay anda entre nosotros y no va a pasar nada! ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡Además es demasiado infantil y un retrasado mental!"_

"_Arthur…"__―Estados Unidos yacía en la puerta, había escuchado todo. El inglés tragó saliva por haber negado su relación― "Arthur ¿puedes venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo" ―pero cambió su semblante a uno feliz, el que todos conocían―. "Lo siento chicos, pero me lo robo un momento."_

_El mayor obedeció y fueron caminando por el pasillo._

"_Perdón."_

"_No te tienes que disculpar, comprendo que no quieras que nuestra relación se sepa, pero…a mí me molesta."_

"_Sabes que si les digo, no dudaran en molestarnos."_

"_Y si les dices, Francia no abusará de ti, porque me tendrás al héroe."_

"_Mañana les digo, ¿te parece?"_

"_Okay. Ten, a ti te gusta esto del té helado."_

"_Gracias. A ti también te gusta."_

"_Eh…solo un poco…sigo prefiriendo el café."_

"_¿Quieres ir a la azotea?"_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_Eres demasiado infantil."_

"_Pero soy tu infantil."_

**X**

Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y bebida. De hecho, deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.

"_Por eso mismo, vayamos a celebrar nuestro nuevo contrato."_

"_Tengo miedo a que te emborraches."_

"_Tch. No lo haré, beberé con moderación, como el caballero inglés que soy."_

"_Está bien…"_

_En el bar:_

"_¡Eres un estúpido Estados Unidos! ¡Te odio! Pero también te quiero… ¡Hip!"_

"_Deja de tomar. Habías dicho que no lo harías."_

"_¡Atrás gringo, suelta mi vaso!"_

"_Enserio Arthur, deja de tomar."_

"_Hip. Eres un mocoso…mal agradecido…Hip…"_

"_Pensé que harías un esfuerzo para no beber tanto…no hay caso contigo."_

"_¿Adónde vas…?"_

"_A casa."_

"_¡Alfred, espera!"__ ―se levantó agarrando el brazo del menor― "No me dejes…hip…"_

"_Te llevaré a casa."_

"_No…Quiero hacerlo…"―susurró con sutilidad, acercando su boca a la del americano― "Vamos hacerlo Alfred…vamos al baño…"_

"_Estás ebrio, eso es abuso de mi parte…Ugh…"―sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Arthur sobre su entrepierna―… "Como quieras…lo haremos en el baño."_

**X**

Triunfan en la educación, las artes y la cocina. (?)

"_Esa no es la educación que te di, tienes toda la habitación desordenada."_

"_No empieces con tus reclamos…Estoy cansado…hoy Prusia insistió en volver a ser una nación…"_

"_Uhm. No tuviste un buen día."_

"_Ajam."_

"_Te traeré algo para comer."_

_Más tarde:_

"_¡¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡¿El monstruo de la comida?"_

"_¡Es Cottage pie, idiota! Es un plato típico británico. Se ve algo mal, pero sabe bien."_

"_No voy a comer eso."_

"_¡Te lo comes! ¡Abre la boca!"_

"_¡No, no quiero, suéltame! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!"_

"_¡Abre! ¡Lo logré! ¿Sabe bien? Lo sé, soy un gran cocinero… ¿Eh? ¿Alfred? ¿T-Te encuentras bien? ¡Dios, estás pálido!"_

"_Argh…fue horrible probar eso…"_

"_Quizás me equivoque en un ingrediente. Bueno, da igual, tengo que ayudarte. ¡Reacciona Alfred por el amor de Dios!"_

**X**

Son románticos, cariñosos, pero de una manera práctica, sin rodeos, en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados.

_Sonó el timbre. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose con Inglaterra._

"_Toma."__ ―dijo simplemente entregándole un chocolate, ramo de rosas, un osito de peluche y una carta._

"_¿Y…y esto?" ―Alfred no comprendía._

"_Feliz aniversario."_

"_¿Estamos de aniversario? ¡Jajajajaja, no lo sabía! Se me olvidó por completo."_

"_Ya me lo imaginaba, tienes la cabeza llena de aire."_

"_No tengo que regalarte, ¿tal vez salir, te invito al McDonald's?"_

"_No voy a ir ese lugar, tarado."_

"_Am… ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" ―sonrió feliz, sonrojado sus pómulos._

_El inglés tampoco pudo evitar su propio sonrojo._

"_Eh…sí… Ah, oye."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Se me olvidó el beso de los buenos días." ―se inclinó a besar al menor, sosteniéndole el rostro, aunque sabía que no se alejaría. Hizo sus movimientos correspondientes y se separó._

_Alfred no esperó y lo obligó a entrar a la casa, tirando del brazo de Arthur (él había reclamado), cerrando de golpe la puerta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Cáncer~·]**

Son tiernos. Adoran a sus novios sin condiciones y casi siempre perdonan cualquier error cometido por ellos.

"_Descuida Arthur, te perdono. No es necesario que lo digas."_

"_Estúpido, ni siquiera te he pedido perdón."_

"_Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que te perdono todo, porque te quiero mucho."_

"_Deja de decir estupideces. Solo se me cayó tu vaso preferido, no es para tanto."_

"_No seas tímido, ven aquí" __―lo abrazó por sorpresa―. "Puedo comprar otro vaso, no tengo problemas."_

"_Suéltame." ―por el contacto de su rostro con el torso del menor, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas con el entrecejo fruncido._

"_Un error lo comente cualquiera. Adoro tu sonrojo."_

**X**

Su hogar es como un nido, un refugio donde ir cuando el estrés de su trabajo es demasiado.

"_Uff, que agotador." __―se echó en la cama._

"_¿Agotador de qué? Si te la pasaste exponiendo tus estúpida ideas."_

"_También me pelee con Rusia."_

"_Tú comenzaste."_

"_No, él comenzó. Luego se unió Francia, que intentó tocarte, pero te salvé como el gran héroe que soy."_

"_Un héroe de pacotilla."_

"_Arthur, ven acompáñame en la camita."_

"_Tengo cosas que hacer, no he terminado de revisar algunos asuntos. Tengo mis obligaciones, además me voy a preparar una taza de té." ―dijo. Arthur no esperó un agarrón en su muñeca cayendo en la cama, donde enseguida el estadunidense rodeó su cuerpo para que no escapara._

"_Siempre con tus obligaciones… ¿por qué no descansas?"_

"_¡Suéltame!" ―trataba de zafarse, no obstante la gran fuerza característica de Alfred no lo dejaba._

"_No seas tan gruñón, descansa conmigo, durmamos juntos ¿sí~?" ―se acurrucó en el torso de Arthur._

"_De acuerdo. Solo dormir." ―se rindió._

"_Hazme cariño en el cabello~."_

**X**

Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos. No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto; alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.

"_¡Ah jajajajajaja!"__ ―reía Alfred ante toda la reunión―. "¡Yo soy el héroe! Mi idea es irrefutable."_

"_¡Estoy en contra!" ―intervino Arthur._

"_¡Yo también!__" ―apoyó Francia― "¡No sirves para esto! ¡Eres estúpido!" ― y la lista siguió._

"_Sus opiniones no me interesan y ahora… ¡¿Quién quiere ir a comer al McDonald's?"_

_Horas más tarde, en casa, Estados Unidos se servía un café, Inglaterra un té. Se sentaron en la mesa._

"_¿Aún te duele?" ―preguntó el mayor._

"_Yes. Me golpeó fuerte ese ruso." ―se acarició la frente._

"_Déjame ver."_

"_Aush."_

"_Sorry. No es tan grave, en una semana no tendrás nada."_

"_¿Me das un beso en la frente? Lo hacías cuando era chico."_

"…_Cla-Claro…" __―se ruborizó. Se acercó lentamente a besarle la frente._

"_Ya no me duele tanto. ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo hoy?"_

"_¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

"_Em…Eso es normal en una pareja ¿no? ¡Anda, di que sí~!"_

"_¡No!"_

"_Te odio…cruel…no me quieres…"―hizo un puchero._

"_¡No te voy a creer esa actuación!"_

"_Y yo que te amaba tanto…"_

"_Alfred… De acuerdo, tú ganas. Me bañare contigo."_

"_¡Wiii~! ¡Te amo!" ―Alfred se le lanzó a abrazarlo cayendo ambos al suelo._

"_¡Quítate de encima idiota!"_

**X**

A veces son demasiados fantasiosos y pretenden construir su vida según su ideal romántico. Trata de estar de acuerdo con él.

"_¡¿Qué demonios quieres?"_

"_Eso: un hijo. Tengamos un hijo, Inglaterra."_

"_¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡Soy un hombre, no puedo quedar embarazado! Si quieres…podemos adoptar."_

"_No tengo nada en contra de la adopción, pero yo quiero un hijo de nuestra sangre."_

"_¡Soy hombre!"_

"_Vamos Arthur, sabes estas cosas de magia. Si dices que existen, intenta con esto. Formemos una familia."_

"_¡No insistas! ¡No voy hacer tal cosa en mi cuerpo! ¡Un no es un no!"_

_Un mes después:_

"_¿Qué dice el test? ¿Negativo o positivo?"_

"_Tiene dos rayitas…"_

"_¿Y qué significa?"_

"_Es…estoy embarazado…"_

"_¡¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¡Tú magia funciona! ¡Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre!"_

"_Supongo que…es bueno…pero… ¡¿Sabes por lo que tengo que pasar? ¡Me van a dar nauseas, engordaré como un globo y…! Glup…Tengo que vomitar…"―se fue corriendo al baño._

**X**

No lo critiques y no lo desatiendas. Préstale el máximo de atención que puedas en todo momento.

"_Cómprame un helado, cómprame un helado, cómprame un helado, cómprame un helado, cómprame un helado, cómprame un helado, cómprame un helado…"_

"_¡Esta bien! ¡Compraré tu mugroso helado!" __―exasperado por culpa del menor, compró un helado y se lo entregó._

"_¡Thanks!"_

"_Tch."_

"_¿Por qué no vamos al castillo?"_

"_Eso es muy infantil."_

"_Arthur, tú vas al castillo de Harry Potter ¿eso es maduro de tu parte?"_

"_Maldición. Okay vamos."_

"_¿Después vamos a la montaña rusa?"_

"_Okay."_

"_¿Y después al motel?"_

"…_Al motel también."_

**X**

Tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

"_¡No es cierto!"_

"_¡Sí, yo me acuerdo!"_

"_¡¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas? ¡Eras solo un niño!"_

"_Francia me explicó lo que estabas haciendo esa vez. Como era pequeño, no sabía mucho, pero al principio no le entendí. Al llegar a la pubertad, pude comprenderlo."_

"_¡Es mentira! ¡No estaba haciendo eso! Además, no debiste levantarte…"_

"_Quería ir al baño…pero me llamó la atención de la luz de tu habitación…fui y…"_

"_¡Shut up! ¡No lo digas!"_

"_Te estabas masturbando" __―dijo, y Arthur quedó callado, paralizado―. "__Y ya sabes, no sabía que era eso, solo te escucha gemir y regresé a mi habitación. Después le conté a Francia. ¿Estás bien? En todo caso, si querías hacer esas cosas, debiste haber cerrado bien la puerta…Era un niño si no te habías dado cuenta."_

"_Yo…yo…soy un pervertido…debí cerrar la puerta… ¡Manché tu inocencia!" __―se largó a llorar._

"_No es para tanto…Sucedió y ya. Pero hay algo que me alegre mucho."_

"_Sniff… ¿Eh?"_

"_Ahora no te masturbas, yo te masturbo. ¡Jajajajaja!"_

"_¡Idiota!"_

**X**

Le cuesta dejar una situación. No le gustan las personas que le lleven la contraria, y tampoco que le digan qué tiene que hacer.

"_¡Eres un gran idiota! ¡A Harry Potter no le gustan las hamburguesas!"_

"_¡Sí le gustan! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡A Harry Potter le gustan las hamburguesas como a Bob Esponja!"_

"_¡¿Qué tiene que ver esa esponja en esto?"_

"_¡Le gustan las hamburguesas!"_

"_¡Entiende, Harry Potter no come de tus asquerosas hamburguesas!"_

"_¡Si come! ¡¿Lo has visto comer scones? ¡¿No cierto? ¡A él le gustan las hamburguesas!"_

"_¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?"_

"_¡Lo vi en un tráiler! ¡Comía hamburguesas!"_

"_¡Tarado, prácticamente eso pudo haber sido una broma! ¡No todo es real en Youtube!"_

"_¡Es real, yo lo vi! ¡Harry Potter ama las hamburguesas!"_

"_¡No puedo creer que discutamos por esta tontería! ¡Yo me largo!"_

"_¡Bien, vete! ¡Pero esta conversación no se acabado! ¡Mañana te mostraré el video!"_

"_¡Go to hell!"_

**X**

Normalmente es una persona que en grupos suele caer bien casi siempre, eso sí, cuando caen mal, caen muy mal.

"_¡Levanten la mano, los que son aliados de Estados Unidos!"__ ―exclamó Arthur, quién levantó su mano al igual que muchas, gran cantidad de países― "Muy bien. Ahora los que no lo son o los que desean destruirlo."_

"_Yo encantado de destruirlo." ―Rusia levantó la mano._

"_¡Azufre, hueles a azufre! ¡Imperio del mal!"_

"_¡Que se muera!"_

"_¡Hay que tirarlo a los cocodrilos!"_

"_¡Quiero mi grandioso reino de regreso!"_

_Eran varios que los que odiaban al americano. En el caso de Prusia, debería reclamar a Ivan…bueno, daba igual._

"_Bueno. A los que desean golpear a Estados Unidos, pueden hacerlo. Lo he amarrado para que lo hagan." ―decía Arthur mostrando al pobre chico norteamericano amarrado a una silla._

"_¡Suéltenme! ¡Ellos me van a matar! ¡Vas a quedar viudo, Inglaterra!"_

"_¡Todos, vayamos a golpearlo! ¡Toma todo mi odio acumulado!" ―Cuba, por suerte no lo confundió con Canadá. Todos los países fueron a desquitar su ira._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina. Su corazón muchas veces se suele situar en su estómago. Después de una cena, además estará de muy buen humor.

_Continuación:_

_Luego del atentado en la vida de Alfred, regresaron a casa._

"_¿Estás enojado?"__ ―preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta― "Te dije que era mala idea. Ser el héroe no significa prestarse en ser golpeado."_

"_¡Lo hice para que dejaron todo su odio y para luego amarme!"_

"_Te arrepentiste a último minuto. No tuve opción que amarrarte."_

"_Cállate, no quiero oírte."_

"_¿Estás muy enojado?"_

"_Hmp."_

"_En ese caso…" ―se dirigió a la cocina, enseguida regresó― "Pasé por tus locales de comida rápida y compré una hamburguesa" ―la extendió al menor, quién miraba esa comida―. "Ten." ―Alfred no quería aceptarla, pero igual lo hizo, tenía hambre. Dio un mordisco._

"_Te…te perdono. Eso sí, si vuelvo a negarme a ser tal tontería, me haces caso ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_De acuerdo."_

"_¿Quieres?"_

"_No me gusta eso."_

"_Un mordisco…"_

"_Dije que no."_

"_Dime que me quieres."_

"_Te quiero."_

"_¿Cuánto?"_

"_Mucho."_

"_¡Yo también!"_

**X**

Si deseas seducirle créale un ambiente de confort y comodidad, de un auténtico hogar muy cálido. Ve una película romántica en casa. Simplemente, coge su mano y suavemente ponla en tu cara.

"_¿Qué película veremos, Alfred?"_

"_Te había dicho que una romántica."_

"_No me digas que es de esas escolares donde la chica principal es una nerd y se enamora de un popular."_

"_No…es 2012."_

"_Esa no es romántica."_

"_Pero es buena, vamos siéntate. ¡Tony, trae las palomitas de maíz!" __―ordenó y el marciano obedeció― "Thanks Tony. Ahora ve a darte una vuelta, quizás más tarde Arthur y yo hagamos cosas de seres humanos." ―dijo, y el extraterrestre se fue._

_Luego comenzaron a ver la película. Todo era desastre y más desastre acompañado de desastre. Arthur, lo único que pensaba en la gran imaginación absurda de los cineastas y Alfred. Para él era una mala película. Miró al menor, estaba concentrado y con cierto aire de miedo. Entonces le quitó el control de la televisión y la apagó._

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fuiste tú, Arthur? ¿A-Arthur…?" ―el nombrado cogió la mano de Alfred llevándola a su rostro. El paso siguiente fue sentarse en sus piernas. El americano tragó saliva con una gran tensión._

"_Tú película es aburrida." ―mencionó en voz baja._

"_No…no era tan mala, pero si quieres hacer otras cosas, mejor para mí." ―surcó lo labios y lo besó con pasión. Sería una noche muy larga en el sillón._

**X**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

La gran ventaja es que estos dos signos disfrutan demostrando su afecto hacia su pareja, y cuando los dos están de buen humor, es una combinación irresistible.

_Era medio día y Alfred recién se había levantado. Caminó hasta la cocina encontrándose con Arthur._

"_Good morning."_

"_Good afternoon, querrás decir." ―corrigió el británico._

"_¿Estás preparando el almuerzo?"_

"_No. No te preocupes, es comida preparada."_

"_¿Despertaste con el pie derecho?"_

"_Al parecer sí. Apresúrate en almorzar y ducharte, recuerda que tenemos junta del G-8. Yo ya almorcé."_

"_Déjame recordarte que no se llama G-8, es G-7+Rusia"__―corrigió. Arthur le causo gracia por la tontería, aun no lo superaba. Se acercó, y le dio el besó de los buenos días o buenas tardes―. "De verdad despertaste con el pie derecho."_

"_Solo apresúrate."_

_Alfred, al estar listo, la pareja fue rumbó a la junta._

_Cuando llegaron, iban de la mano, no se soltaban. _

"_¿Qué vas a exponer hoy?" _

"_Cosas nuevas. Dame un beso para que me de suerte." ―propuso Alfred. Inglaterra no dudo ni un segundo y juntaros sus labios frente al G-8. _

_A China se le cayó el lápiz de la boca._

_Italia giró a ver a Alemania. Alemania se alejó sabiendo las intenciones del italiano._

_Pasaron muchos segundos y seguían besándose hasta que Francia se les acercó carraspeando la garganta._

"_¿Pueden hacer eso en otro lugar? Vamos a comenzar con la reunión."_

"_Claro, por qué no se me ocurrió antes" ―dijo el americano―. "Vayamos al baño, Arthur, hay podemos continuar."__―aun tomados de la mano, salieron de la sala yendo al baño para continuar._

"_Japón"__―llamó Francis―, "¿tienes una cámara?"_

"_Hai. Yo me encargo. Será buen material para Hungría-san." _

**X**

Tauro es muy afectuoso, y a Cáncer le gusta que lo mimen.

"_¡Arthur!" __―gritó alegre Estados Unidos afuera de la casa del mayor, este se asomó a mirar ¿Qué demonios hacía…? ¡Estaba lloviendo! Rápidamente bajó abrir―. "Hola."_

"_¡Idiota, entra o te vas a resfriar!" ―preocupado por la salud de su ex-colonia, lo obligó a entrar. Enseguida fue a buscar una toalla, secándole el cabello primero― "¿Cómo se te ocurre venir con esta gran lluvia?"_

"_Quería verte."_

"_Podrías esperar hasta mañana o cuando se valla la lluvia…o venir con un paraguas."_

"_No tenía. Además, no nos hemos visto hace una semana…te extraño."_

"_Yo también, pero…olvídalo"__―terminó de secarle el cabello―. "Ve a cambiarte de ropa, mientras te haré un café para que entres el calor."_

"_Conozco otra manera para entrar el calor."_

"_Atrévete y te castro."_

"_Okay."_

"_Ve a cambiarte, te puedes refriar."_

_Al rato después, Estados Unidos se encontraba recostando el sillón en los brazos de Inglaterra siendo abrigado. Al frente yacía una estufa._

_Aunque se haya cambiado de ropa, pescó un grave resfriado. Y ahí Arthur, lo abrigó con una manta, teniéndolo en sus brazos._

"_Tonto."__―dijo._

Tauro sirve como un ancla para el variable temperamento emocional de Cáncer, siendo capaz de calmar las aguas y de dar lugar a una relación de amistad y de realización de pareja entre ambos signos. A su vez, Cáncer aporta un sentido práctico y poco sofisticado a la pareja y alivia la tensión y volatilidad de Tauro.

"_¡Déjame tomar!"_

"_¡Eres un alcohólico! ¡Ya me tienes arto, siempre cuando salimos te emborrachas!"_

"_¡Es cosa mía!"_

"_Tomaré cartas en el asunto, te llevaré a la sociedad de alcohólicos anónimos."_

"_¿Qué? Oh, no, tú me llevaras a ese lugar, no soy un alcohólico."_

"_De acuerdo. Veo que prefieres tomar antes de preferirme a mí, antes de preferir nuestra relación."_

"…_Alfred…yo…lo siento. Sí, tienes razón…"_

"_¡Jajajajaja! ¡Caíste!"_

"_¡Imbécil! ¿No ves que me lo tomé enserio?"_

"_¿Enserio?"_

"_Sí."_

"_I'm sorry. Estaba bromeando."_

"_Ya pasó. Trataré de no tomar tanto."_

"_¿Por mí?"_

"_Ah…por ti y por mí."_

**X**

El principal problema para una pareja de Cáncer y Tauro es que ambos signos tienen tendencia a grandes cambios de humor, lo que puede provocar diferencias de opinión y pequeñas disputas con cierta frecuencia.

"_Déjame ayudarte, no he eches tanta sal."_

"_Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo."_

"_Sí…y siempre te queda mal la comida."_

"_¡Shut up! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes sobre comida!"_

"_¡Por lo menos a mí no me queda tan asquerosa!"_

"_¡Lo que sucede es que tú no sabes apreciar el sabor de mi comida!"_

"_¡No sabes cocinar! ¡Solo mira la olla! ¡¿Eso parece comestible? ¡No lo es!"_

"_¡Me cansé! ¡Haz tu propia comida! ¡Adiós!"_

"_¡Claro que lo haré, así no me enfermo del estómago!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Por otra parte, esta similaridad les ayuda a comprender mejor el uno al otro y a saber no tomar demasiado a pecho los enfados de su pareja.

_Continuación:_

"_¡Si tanto te enfermas del estómago por mi comida…no la comas y ya!"_

"_¡No quiero discutir por esto! ¡Es estúpido!"_

"_¡Tienes razón, peleamos por cosas tontas!"_

"_¡Deja de gritar!"_

"_¡Tú deberías dejar de gritar! ¡Yo hablo fuerte, es muy distinto!"_

"…_Pidamos comida china."_

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo."_

"_No peleemos más por estás tonterías, perjudicamos la relación."_

"_Tienes razón. Son discusiones tontas."_

"_¿Quién llama a China?"_

"_Hazlo tú."_

"_Okey."_

**X**

Los dos signos tienen gustos muy compatibles.

"_¡Maldición Arthur! ¡Debes tomarme atención! ¡Te la pasas hablando a la nada o a tus seres mágicos! ¡Tengo mis necesidades!"_

"_¿Eh? ¡Muy bien! ¡Tú te la pasas al lado de ese extraterrestre!"_

"_¡Por lo menos con él converso y hago mis nuevas armas!"_

"_¡Te encuentras muy mal de la cabeza como para tener amigo a un alien!"_

"_¡Como si lo tuyo fuera TAN normal!"__―hizo un gran énfasis a esa palabra― "¡Dame atención! Todo el día hablándole a la nada, mientras yo estoy a tu lado esperando mi beso de los buenos días…y tu comida sabe mal."_

"_¡La tuya sabrá mal! ¡Y ni siquiera tienes una buena alimentación, maldito emancipado!"_

"_¡No soy emancipado! ¡No voy seguir esta discusión! ¡Espero que reflexiones, y me des más atención!"_

"_¡Primero muerto!"_

**X**

Un poco de malhumor forma parte de su relación, pero si ambos respetan el espacio del otro, la compatibilidad aumentará considerablemente.

"_Ese es mi espacio."__―dijo Alfred._

"_Ah, lo siento."_

"_No, no importa. Si quieres puedes recostarte en mi torso."_

"_No seas tonto, debes tener tu espacio."_

"_¡Ven aquí, quédate a mí lado!"_

"_Maldición…" __―de todas formas, el espacio personal no existía. Arthur se tuvo que acurrucar por obligación del menor._

**X**

Tauro no entiende cómo alguien puede tomarse la vida con tanta tranquilidad. Cáncer no podrá soportar que Tauro le mande hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo no le de su tiempo libre para descansar.

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Rusia te acaba de amenazar en la reunión."_

"_No me importa. Sabe que puede perder."_

"_Es cosa tuya. En fin, oye, voy a salir un momento, necesito que cuides la casa, limpies la cocina, revisa los documentos, haz tu cuarto, no quiero ningún desorden…"_

"_¡Cállate por un momento! No puedo hacer mil cosas a la vez. Estoy bastante estresado ¿sabes? Tengo como más de diez primos al sur de México que se la pasan reclamándome con el asunto del dólar…me duele la cabeza con todo esto."_

"_Eres un maldito holgazán. Te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo."_

"_Si como sea, ahora vete, puedes llegar tarde."_

"_¿No harás nada de lo que te dije?"_

"_No."_

**X**

En la cama, Cáncer y Tauro disfrutan de excitación sexual y calidez emocional, algo especialmente importante para el signo de Cáncer. Tauro reaccionará bien a las demostraciones de amor de Cáncer y, en conjunto, la compatibilidad sexual será elevada.

_Ojala el silencio existiera para no oírlos gemir tan excitante, sus voces traspasaban las paredes hasta el recorrido que iba hacia el tocador._

_Lo abrazaba, lo atraía a su cuerpo y le sembraba bruscos y húmedos besos. No importaba que estuvieran transpirados; no importaba ni siquiera las presencias de las hadas de Arthur que solo él las podía ver._

"_A-Arthur…ah…di mi nombre…"_

"_Ah…A-Al-Alfred…yo…ya…"__―impidió a que siguiera hablando atentando la cavidad británica. Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, entrando y saliendo, ya bastante cansado, pero deseando sembrar su parte dentro del mayor._

_Y así fue. Siguió y siguió hasta terminar sobre el cuerpo de Inglaterra._

"_Uff…cada vez resisto menos…"―mencionó entre una risilla haciéndose a un lado._

"_Porque estás gordo…"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Así, se tendrá tanto cariño que será imposible que se lleven mal. (?)

_Continuación:_

"_¡¿Cómo que estoy gordo?"_

"_Solo mírate. Cuando lo hacemos y estas sobre mí, siento como si me aplastaras."_

"_¿Eh? Hmp. Para tu información, son mis músculos los que me impiden seguir."_

"_¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Buen chiste, buen chiste! ¡Tú, músculos! ¡Jajaja, no me hagas reír!"_

"_¡A lo mejor tú estás bastante flaco y no puedes seguir el ritmo del héroe!"_

"_¿Me llamaste flaco?" __―frunció el entrecejo―. "Puedo seguir tu ritmo."_

"_¿Así?"_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Quieres intentarlo? Demuéstralo."_

"_Okay, te lo demostraré…pero…yo seré el activo."_

"_¡Estás loco si te voy a dejar hacer eso! Yo soy el activo, y tú eres el pasivo, así formamos nuestra relación, así dice el contrato."_

"_¡¿Cuál contrato, idiota?"_

"_El que firmaste, pero estabas ebrio."_

"_¿Firme un contrato…y ebrio?"_

"_Yes, yes."_

"_¿Qué más dice ese contrato? ¿Qué yo debo quedar embarazado?"_

"_Em…sí."_

"_¡Te odio! ¡Te voy a matar!"_

"_¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ahora no puedes!"_

"_¡Leave me alone! ¡Bajete idiota, me aplastas!"_

"_Arthur, ¿no querías averiguar si puedes seguir mi ritmo? Bien, lo haremos otra vez."_

"_¡Oye, recién lo hicimos! ¡No tengo el trasero de hierro! ¡Detente! ¡Fucking! ¡No me…!...toques…mmahm…"_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Todo lo que tenía que decir está arribita. Este me gustó más, sip, sip. Me encanto tratar de flaco a Arthur, me recuerda a cierto país… coffcoffManucoffcoff. Me divertí escribiéndolo, ellos se aman tanto. Continuaré con los horóscopos, estoy haciendo el USAxMex, aunque no estoy completamente segura de subirlo, porque otra vez lo estoy haciendo, si esta feo, prefiero no arriesgarme. Asique…a lo mejor el otro puede ser SIRxChibitalia. Gracias por leer!

**¿Reviews?**

•Momento Fansgirls LatinHetalia: ¡Orgía latina! =D

¿Vieron la inauguración de la Copa América? Qué manera de morir de la risa, bueno no tanto. No pude aguantar las ganas de imaginarme a cada nación bailando, y papi Antonio todo emocionado sentado viendo los bailes de sus hijitos. Creo que más que una se imaginó a Martín bailando con todo su ser re-grosso y Sebby lleno de brillos xD. Asasdasdasd. Me gustaron los bailes de Vene y Colombia, donde también me imagine a la Vene mostrando todo lo bella que es, compitiendo con la Coco xD. La verdad no pude parar de imaginarme TODO, como los acosos sexuales de Martín a mi pobre país tsundere culiao más fleto que la chucha, Manu…como te adoro. Y Perú bailando todo MOE. Aasdasdasdad, Pedro e Itzel tan hermanos ellos x3. Aunque…no es por discriminar pero no puedo dejarlo pasar…la mina que estaba bailando la cueca, csm, ¿estaba limpiado el mueble o qué? ¿cacharon o no? Y el cabro…ni siquiera zapateaba…o al menos lo intentaba… ¡Debió salir el Manu a reclamar! xD

Es una linda reunión familiar…pero… ¿Qué hacía ahí Kiku? O.o? Lo entiendo con los hermanos México… ¿Pero Kiku? ¿Alguien sabe? Yo ni idea…a lo mejor quiere sacar fotos MartínxManu, ManuxMigue, VenexCoco y así para Hungría xDD. Bueno…creo que Kiku va a jugar con los hijos de Antonio y…con Martín. Ya me lo imagino apoyando a todos sus hijos junto con Lovino, LOL. Y… Tierra del Fuego apoyando a sus papis =3. Manu va a jugar con los brillitos de Sebby, con los hermanos México y nos violamos a Migue *salta de la felicidad porque Manu va ser el seme*… ¡Dale Manu, dale que tú pudi mi fleto homofóbico! Como me encantaría ver los celos de Martín cuando Manu juegue con el tierno de Migue x3. Juro que ese día gritaré como toda fansgrils del M&M y ManuxMigue, aunque Manu aun no me convence que sea seme… ¡no puedo! Es Uke de muchos rubios coffcoffArthurcofff. xD

Bye bye!

¡Feliz navidad! (?)


End file.
